The embodiment relates to a structure for fixing a camera module functioning as a detector of a biodrive, and more particularly, to a structure for preventing deviation of a camera module functioning as a detector of a biodrive using a holder member, a buffer material, and a tension member.
In a biodrive system, an image of a detection target of a biodisk may be captured using a camera module and the detection target may be analyzed and diagnosed based on the captured image. However, when a position of the camera module is deviated, a position of the detection target may be changed, thus causing an error in a diagnosis result. Accordingly, a technique of designing a biodrive to prevent deviation of a camera module due to oscillation or an external force is required.